f1_unione_career_by_tiroweefandomcom-20200213-history
Nico Hulkenberg
Career Overview Williams (2010) Nico Hulkenberg made his F1 debut in 2010 with Williams. The high of the season would come at Brazil, where the German would take pole position for the race. Force India (2012) Hulkenberg returned to the F1 grid for 2012, replacing Adrian Sutil. Once again, the high of the season would come at Brazil - with Hulkenberg in contention for the race victory, until a late race incident with Lewis Hamilton would drop the German down the order. Sauber (2013) Hulkenberg moved to the Swiss outfit for 2013, with few of the early races bring points. It would take until the Korean Grand Prix for consistent point scoring finishes to come for Hulkenberg and Sauber. Return to Force India (2014 - 2015) Outed by Sauber in favour of Adrian Sutil, Hulkenberg returned to Force India. The Indian team had one of the fastest cars in a straight line, and this would come into play at the Austrian Grand Prix. Hulkenberg would take the team's one and only victory. Renault (2016 - Present) After another strong year at Force India, Hulkenberg publicly stated he was ready to fight for his first Championship, and moved to the works Renault team. Despite the move, Force India would outscore Renault in 2016. 2017 would bring an upturn in results, with Hulkenberg easily beating his points tally from 2016. However he was still yet to finish in the top 10 in the Driver's Championship since 2014. 2018 would start as an uphill battle for the German, as his RS34 was significantly lacking in pace in the early rounds. Hulkenberg would take Renault's best result on legitimate pace for some time at the British Grand Prix, coming home in 5th. 2019 looked to bring much of the same. Despite a poor qualifying for Hulkenberg, he would recover well to finish the race in 10th. Hulkenberg came close to his first podium finish since 2015 at the Spanish Grand Prix, but lost out to the McLaren of Lando Norris in the late stages. Following the British Grand Prix, Toyota submitted a 12 page report to the FIA that Renault were using an illegal automated break bar system on their cars. Such a system is against the sporting regulations, as the drivers must drive the cars unaided, baring a fault. Following an investigation after the British Grand Prix, Renault were found guilty of using such system. They were subsequently disqualified from the race results. An investigation was then launched into if Renault had been using this system prior to the last race. Before any result was concluded, Renault admitted to using the system at every race. This lead to the team being excluded from every race and all their points up to now have been wiped in both the Driver's and Constructor's championships. however, since Renault admitted to using the system, they were still able to compete in the remaining races. Hulkenberg would rescore his first points of the season at the next race in Germany, finishing 10th. Racing Record (Formula One Results Only) Result in bold indicate Championships won.